


The Things We Do

by imaginaryinspiration



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frisk and papyrus both have problems but they both comfort each other, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I kinda based it off a dream/nightmare I had, Its cool its sad, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Weird alternate universe...? kinda, papyrus and frisk are just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryinspiration/pseuds/imaginaryinspiration
Summary: Papyrus, Frisk, and Undyne were just taking a walk. It was supposed to be just an evening walk, but, of course, the universe doesn't like Frisk having a normal day.





	The Things We Do

**Author's Note:**

> Plz don't judge I wrote this at 4 am after I woke up from a sort of nightmare and this is kind of based off of it, but you know, actually so it makes at least a little bit of sense.

Why…what happened here?, thought Frisk. Why…? What was going on? Nothing made sense. A minute ago, Frisk and Papyrus and Undyne had been taking a walk through the ruins, not The Ruins, Frisk had to remind themselves with a laugh. But they were walking through the ruins of an old construction sight, and they were about to climb up the crane.

Frisk didn’t want to, but with Undyne’s urging, they eventually agreed. But the second Frisk had taken a step onto the crane, everything disappeared. What was a beautiful sunset in the sky turned into a grayish twilight. It was too dim to see clearly, but light enough to make their way. The whole world around Frisk looked as if someone had taken a grayscale filter and put it over Frisk’s eyes.

It was… strange. Everyone was gone, and Frisk’s phone wasn’t working. It wouldn’t even turn on. The wind had started to… wait, there was no wind! Today had been so stifling because there wasn’t even a breeze! It was getting chilly, and Frisk was dressed for the 100° weather that had come on this afternoon.

Frisk shivered, and looked around. Everything looked the same, except what Frisk had already noticed. Papyrus! Undyne, they called, but nobody came. Where were they? Please come back! 

Frisk had noted that the whole thing that caused this was when they stepped onto the crane. So they continued up the steps. The crane’s power was not on, like every electronical device here. So Frisk was kind of stuck. Where should they go now? Up, it seemed. Something was…pulling… Frisk up there? It was hard to describe and it confused them to no end.

Well, might was well try to climb up the crane. The top was close enough to the structure. So Frisk climbed, and climbed, and—

Don’t fall, don’t fall don’t fall!

That was close. Frisk’s fingers were so close to slipping. Good thing they never washed their hands when they had that ice cream before. Their hands were so sticky, and it may have just saved their skin.

The pull got stronger. They rushed closer and closer, and the closer they got to the structure, and the higher up they got, the pull got stronger.

They finally, finally got to the top. Their hands clamped to their ears immediately. The pull had increased to an actual ringing in their ears, and it was almost excruciating. They ran in the direction they were being pushed in. Take a left turn here, climb up farther, take a right— oh, oh, be careful, the building isn’t steady, don’t fall— now go this way, and then that, and up more and— they were almost at the very top. The wind seemed much stronger up here. The pull was screaming and they couldn’t hear anything else.

“What do you want?” Frisk screamed at the screaming in their ears.

It… stopped? Why? What happened?!

Was that… Papyrus? Was that his voice?

They ran over to him. The pull was still there, but it was gentler now, like when they were down on the ground. 

“Papyrus!! Where are you?”

But they already knew. Frisk was getting more worried by the second. Why wasn’t he responding to them? Was he okay? Please, Papyrus, respond! Let me know if you’re okay!

 

Frisk was running as fast as they could. Run, run, run, you’re almost there! They were almost to Papyrus. A tear or two found its way out of their eyes. Was their friend okay? Please, be okay! Was he… wait. They came to a full stop, even when they were running as fast as they could before. Was he… was he mad at them? Was that why he wasn’t responding? Please! What did they do this time? Frisk was sorry! Please, don’t be mad!

Don’t…be… mad…? Not again, please. Frisk sunk into the floor. They were spiraling down into a dark place. Why else would Papyrus ignore them? But still, what was this pull on them? Was it magic? Wait… was it Papyrus’ magic? Or his soul, calling out for help? Did he really need help?

They were already getting up, even before the pull became screeching in their ears. Okay. It’s okay. Paps was not mad at them. He needed help, and they needed to help him! Frisk was running even faster than they ever were before. They were almost to him!

The wind was loud in their ears, and they could feel their heartbeat. It was really fast. They were almost there! Papyrus needs help!

They found him. Yes, they found him! But, he was curled up in a ball, faced away from them. They approached him slowly. Step by step, give him time to notice, and let them come. He looked up. He jumped back. Okay, so he was worse than they thought.

“Hey, Paps, it’s okay. It’s me, Frisk. We made spaghetti earlier, remember? And I had to change my shirt because I got spaghetti sauce all over it? Remember that?” Frisk spoke softly and comfortingly. 

He just jumped up and sent a bone attack at them. This was where Frisk’s dodging really helped. They had fought enough monsters to hone their dodging skills. He sent three more bone attacks at them, and all were effortlessly dodged.

Papyrus wasn’t in a panic anymore. He full on wanted to hurt them. He didn’t have the expression he did before, when they fought him in the Underground, which was a reluctant one. Now, he had the killing intent that Flowey did. It scared Frisk, but they knew Papyrus was not himself. They were out of their earlier funk, and they knew that Papyrus was under some influence, or something.

They still felt his call for help, even if he didn’t feel it himself. Papyrus flung bone attacks at them, and they were hard to dodge. This fight was already much harder than theirs underground, but Frisk also had fought Flowey and only died a few times, and they had fought Asgore and Asriel. This, in comparison, was child’s play.

Papyrus got angrier and angrier the more he failed to land a hit on Frisk. Frisk used their turns to try to comfort Papyrus and remind him that they were his friend. Slowly, very slowly, it seemed to be working.

“Papyrus, it’s okay! I’m your friend! It’s me, Frisk!

“Paps, listen! We can just go home and make spaghetti with Undyne. You love spaghetti!”  
“The Great Papyrus! That’s who you are! Let’s go do some jigsaw puzzles, huh?”

“Papyrus! Remember how you hate it whenever Mom and Sans have pun wars? Remember that? You and Undyne hate it, especially when I do it too! You say Sans is a bad influence! Remember that!”

“Papyrus! You have to remember who you are! Who I am! I am your friend! I am your best friend! You and Undyne always argue over who is closest to me! But you both are! Please believe me! It’s okay! You’re okay!”

Gradually, his expression changed. He changed from anger to confusion, to recognition. Yes! He recognized Frisk! He slowly stopped his attacks, and Frisk could see tears leaking out of his eyes. They ran up to him and hugged him, and he, after a second, hugged them back. He picked them up and cried into their shoulder.

Frisk did their best to comfort him while the life of them was being squeezed out.

 

“FRISK! HUMAN, MY FRIEND! I AM SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU!”

Frisk knew, and that was a development. They knew he loved him, and they voiced that they loved him back. It just a passing moment. They were both okay.

Frisk told Papyrus their story and he reassured them he could never be mad at them like that, and he would always love them. 

They knew.

He took them down, and they both got down safely.

The world was still gray. But soon enough, the world went black, and when they opened their eyes, it was colorful again.

“Frisk! Frisk, are you okay?”

They told Undyne they were fine. Undyne told them how they stepped onto the crane, and then they just collapsed. Undyne blamed it on how it was too hot.

Frisk looked to Papyrus. He was crying, and smiling at them. They both knew, in that moment, what they had experienced together. How they both got transported to some monster's memory of the war, and they had a better understanding of each other from here on out.


End file.
